


Candy Cane

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [8]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: 2017 Drabble #2Prompt: "World's biggest candy cane."Zac takes Shepherd for a look.





	Candy Cane

Zac stared at the giant structure, trying to guess the height.  
“It’s gotta be more than fifty feet,” he guessed.  
“But can we eat it?” Shepherd asked from beside him.  
“That is the most important question. My guess is “not yet”.”  
Shepherd grumbled.  
“Just let them confirm that they’ve broken the record. They’re _definitely_ going to need help eating it.”  
The two impatiently watched as the Guinness measures were taken, the crowd around them growing with every second. As soon as the crowd were given the green light Zac ushered Shepherd ahead. Despite an ugly fight, they got there first.


End file.
